2011/SessionIdeas
= Session Ideas = We would love to use the wiki as a place to collaborate together around ideas for discussion at the next CLS. To add an idea do this: #Edit this page. #Add your idea to one of the sections below - be sure to add your session name (make it bold by highlighting and clicking the 'B' icon) and also add your name. #If you want to go into more detail, make the session name a link to a new page and add further details. :-) Have fun! Topics you'd be interested in running These are sessions you are volunterring to run at the event. Remember, CLS is an unconference, so be sure to add your session idea to the schedule quickly or you might miss the slot! *'Making Communities More Personal' - Jono Bacon - a session to discuss how to tranform larger communities (or smaller ones) into more personal entities where there is a real feeling of a human connection and collaboration. *Tiki Wiki CMS Groupware - Marc Laporte - a session to present Tiki and to discuss how this can be a valuable open source platform to support/organize your communities. Tiki is Software made the Wiki Way and offers hundreds of built-in features. (This will be Sunday, after the lighting talk about it). *'Building a new community' - Francois Marier - buildling a community around a new project isn't just about putting a tarball on a website and then watching the patches roll in. (For some reason, it doesn't quite work like that.) I'd love to hear from people who were there in the early days of their project and who would be willing to share their experience on what worked (and what didn't) and what they think helped in crossing the chasm between a hobby project and a community project. Topics you'd like to see If you're interested in something, can't present it, but would love someone else to do so, list it here. *'Social Media Metrics for Communities' - ??? - what are the latest ideas and tools to measure a community in the various social media utilities and how does that data measure the health of a community? *'Best Practices to Increase Community Engagement and Encourage Volunteerism '- ??? - what to do with large communities whose members initially gathered for a specific, compelling reason but despite the usual tactics, are not participating in forums or activities offered. How can a contest be held if no one participates? Or a survey? Or if even free community calls are poorly attended - and always by the same two or three people? These and related problems beset all communities as engagement practices and volunteer solicitations which formerly worked well, now do less and less well. Come, experts - room for more than one here - enlighten us! *'Moving from a one-company project to a community-led project' - Francois Marier - many software organizations first dabble in Open Source by releasing the code to one of their existing products under a free license. While it provides end-users with essential freedoms and is generally a good thing, there are many benefits to switching to a model where the project is led and driven by a community of people. I'd love to hear from others who have made the transition from a company-led project to a true community one.